Fight for the freeland
by loyaltoloki
Summary: In the near future the world has been split into two halves. But the Humans have declared war on the Mobians after the recent Hunger Games. Kayla must fight for her life and for the people she loves but also she has the responsibility of trying to win the Earth from President Snow and Robotnik. She must realise that she has to sacrifice the things that matter for survival.
1. Chapter 1

Fight For The Freeland

There was once a time where the earth was split in half. The Western part of the world was given to the Human to live in peace in their district. The Eastern part of the world was given to the Mobians and Hedgehogs alike to live in peace. This was before the long war started. The war the decides who claims the earth, the Mobians or the Human. My name is Kayla, my friend and lover have been taken captive by President Snow who is in a joint alliance with Robotnik, my kind have been killed except two others. I now live in land of poverty and despair. Everything that I hold most dear has been lost. Anyone who is claimed to be a Martyr will be taken into the custody of the Capitol to decide their fate. My life is being hunted down by pretty much everyone. All hope is lost. My home-world has been destroyed. Mobius was destroyed due to a nuclear war chain planted in the earth's crust. I know. I was there. The describable heat blew past the hairs on my head. The scraps of my home now float around the in empty space. We all had to flee away from Mobius and evacuated to the nearest plant and that was Earth. Most of those warm bloods never accepted us who we are. Yeah we are different. President Snow declared that we Mobians do not get in his way so he gave the eastern part of the world. But then the games happened. The games had been announced. My heart beats its very fast. All I know so far is that me and my dear lover Knuckles have been chosen for these games as well as ten other poor unfortunate souls. In the eastern part of the world. Our part of the world was slit up into 6 lets say districts like in the western part of the world. District 1 belongs to the hedgehogs, district 2 belongs to the Echidnas so my kind, district 3 belongs to the chameleons, district 4 belongs to the Mobians and district 5 to the rest of our "kind" My pale skin tenses as I know that I am being sent to my death. The worse thing that makes my blood boil is that the one person I care about is being forced into these games. I know that my most hatred enemy Shadow has Volunteered for the games. I know that my fate has been sealed.


	2. Chapter 2

I know that the first person that Shadow will come after will be me. In the past me and Shadow were allies but ever since the destruction of our home world, Shadow believes that I blew up our home world. But then everyone believed him. Shadow had created a lie about me. So I was banished from the Mobian district and I had to live in district 2 where the Echidnas lived. They accepted me into their society knowing what had happened. There was only one who understood me and that was a red figure called Knuckles. Then when I was chosen for the games I thought that there was a chance that my people could forgive my actions if I die. Maybe there is a chance but there is only one thing I cannot stop worrying about and that is Knuckles' life. My voice has become shaky and lost. My eyes, the blue pools that lied in them had disappeared. The eyes had now turned Blood red with rage and despair. And my heart. Well I couldn't tell the difference if my heart was beating with fear or courage. Knuckles looked towards me with fear. " I know why you fear these games, I know the truth about you Kayla". Does he actually know about what I done. My past history. What happened between me and Shadow. I do not believe it for a second. " how can you be sure" and before Knuckles could speak there was a interruption that caught my eye for a second. We were passing district one. All I saw was a flash of blue, pink and black. I would know that black colour anywhere. My heart rate increases for my fate has been decided. I never known for my heart to beat as fast as it did that day. Then we arrived. Arrived in the place of beauty. The Capitol where the " warm-bloods" were getting off their trains but all cheering fell silent from the very moment my foot touched that step. Everyone turned around to see the 12 " creatures" as they call us that would be competing in these dreadful games. As I walk along I know that there is fear and hatred of us in everyone's eyes. I know that the Capitol is going to lie to us. They will cheat in the games. They give those disgusting warm bloods the advantage of starting earlier so when the games start they get to run and we have to wait and extra 10 seconds. I know that Knuckles' life is now in extreme danger. I know that his life must come before mine. I know that I must protect Knuckles', no matter the cost.


	3. Chapter 3

As I walk into the dark training room I look around and I see 12 well 10 training figures. There were only two tributes who really accepted us and that was Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Peeta didn't accept us as much as Katniss did. More than anything I think that Peeta was fascinated by us. As we were lined up for the Gauntlet I got a evil look by someone called Cato. He was worse. He had a lot of fights with Shadow. As I was training on the Gauntlet, Cato decided that he would like to trip me up as I was running. So that caused an uproar with my kind. But like the security done anything about it. They don't care about people like us. My breath was weakened and my eyes were starting to turn red again but before I could be in a full rage frenzy someone put their hand on my shoulder and turned me around and looked me in the eyes and said " hey he's not worth getting into a frenzy about. You'll have plenty of time for that in the Arena. He'll be dead before you know it". I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Espio. My greatest ally. My breathing slowed down and my eyes turned into a sea blue again. " why are you here Espio. no... not you …." then I realised that Espio volunteered so that he could see me. I knew how much I meant to him . Espio was there with me when Mobius was destroyed. For many years, Espio tried to convince my people that the destruction of Mobius was not my fault but many people turned towards Shadow. Only Espio knows the true story. But before I could even utter another syllable to Espio another figure came charging towards us. She was another like Espio. The female tribute from district 3, Altessa Junelle. She was the one most of our kind feared. Her name means " Reaper". She was only my age. Only 17. I was lucky. I was on her " Ally" list that is not many people. After all she was Espio's sister. She looked at Espio and then turned towards me, " are you okay Kayla". I turn towards her with happiness " I'm fine thank you. Just a little trip up that's all". But before she could speak again the klaxon went off. That means our training time is up. As Espio walked off she quickly runs back to me and whispers in my ear " He loves you". At first I did not understand but then I realise. She was talking about Espio.


	4. Chapter 4

Well now I know that I have 2 people who mean the most to me. That is Espio and Knuckles. Even though Altessa means a lot to me she can handle herself. As the games draw near my heart cannot decide who it loves. Knuckles or Espio. Well all I have to focus on is the protection those who are the most important beings to me because their lives become before mine. Which means that if I have to sacrifice myself I will. As I stride towards the Penthouse someone stops me. They grabbed my hand and swung me around. It was Katniss. She was the only one who had respect for our kind. Well Peeta was neutral with our kind. " hey, I know that we are different. But being different isn't always a bad thing. I respect your kind. If it is any constellation. I respect your kind more than I respect President Snow. Good luck in the Arena. I'll find you". I know that Katniss is now my ally. She was willing to help me in the Arena. No human in the history of the games has ever helped a Mobian. Knowing that a Human was going to help a Mobian in the games was bound to cause something to go wrong in the system but I do not know how. It was interview night. Everyone had been interviewed except me so I was the last one to go on. " from district 2 from the eastern part of the world. Kayla Roberts". Well I know this is the only chance I will ever get to send a message to my kind. So as I am standing there being interviewed I just say a quick message. It was a message to my kind and a threat to Snow. " my dear loved ones. If you know the truth. You'll accept my death in the arena. It was not my fault. But I know who it was. It was the one who forces everyone into exile.". As I walk off stage I got looks. I got looks off the rest of the tributes. Only Katniss understood my message. She knew that the message I said was about Snow. She gave me a slight nod because she knew and respected what I said and then my kind realised. They knew exactly what I meant. They knew that I was talking about the destruction of Mobius. They know that I was the only person who knew the destroyer of our world They knew that the person that I was talking about who destroyed Mobius was Snow.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day of the games. My heart beats its very fast. I know my fear controls me as I know my main objective: protect Espio and Knuckles. As my podium lifts up into the Arena I can only spot one person in my sight and that is Altessa. I look all around and I cannot seem to see the others. I can only see the other tributes who are getting ready to run towards the Cornucopia. That is where they keep all the weapons in. All the less important objects such as bags and less powerful weapons are put towards the edge of the Cornucopia. I can only hear the bangs of the clock counting down. Then the blast goes off. The Human tributes have already started to run towards the Cornucopia, I only notice that Katniss has grabbed her Bow and ran off towards the woods. Now we are allowed to run. Everyone else is being killed. I notice that Altessa grabs the Crossbow and a Penknife and runs towards me. I grab the nearest set of Daggers and I find a bloody Katana that a tribute did have but died before she got to run off. Altessa had grabbed me and we run off towards the woods but I still do not know where Espio or Knuckles is. I look back and I do not see their Corpses but I do not know if they are being killed. As we run into the huge forest we stop to catch our breath. I notice that Katniss is sitting along up in a tree. So I call her name. " Katniss ! down here". She glances at us and climbs down but slips and cuts her leg open revealing a wound. " Guys... my leg.. its cut. I cannot walk". Now I know I have the responsibly of looking after Katniss now as well as trying to find Espio and Knuckles. We try and find a safe stop near the stream. We found a small hidden bunker that I had spotted. It has a trap door that was covered in leaves and fake stinging nettles. We hid in there for now. But we realised that we have to keep moving because eventually someone will find it. So the next day we moved again. Katniss got a Sponsor last night. It was some kind of healing cream. But as we were walking I notice something. Someone was tied to a tree. It was Knuckles. I cried with joy as I get my dagger and cut him free from the ropes that held him there but before I could even utter one syllable to him someone appeared from the light. It was Taylor, the tribute from district two from the Human world. He was a ruthless killer. My eyes widen and I see him. He takes out his last throwing knife and I know he is aiming for me but all of a sudden there is a quick flash then all fell silent as Katniss has just killed Taylor. But then I see that someone has just sacrificed themselves for me. It was to my surprise that the person who has just sacrificed themselves for me was Shadow


	6. Chapter 6

Another choke racked his body, and yet more of the viscous red paste flowed from his wound. As I fought back tears, Shadow raised a hand to me, fatigue and blood-loss plaguing his body, making him quiver and strain with the effort. As I caught his glove in mine, he opened his mouth, and coughed weakly as he tried to speak. I leant in closer to hear his pained words.

'I… forgive you.' Of all the things he could have said to me, this was what I expected least. My dumbstruck face was unmistakable, even to the emotionally impaired chameleon standing behind me, her green eyes dull with apathy.

'What for?' My voice was barely above a whisper, and questions spun in my mind: _Why me? All these years after the destruction of Mobius… _'But… I thought…' a sob started to rise in my throat, but before it could reach my lips, Shadow waved me into silence, before continuing, the effort of doing so causing him to squint in discomfort.

'I know what Snow has in store for us… "different kind".' He wheezed, and I leant in in eagerness, propping him up on my lap, a steadying hand on his chest.

'What is it?' Before he could answer me, Shadow's eyes widened, the dawning realisation of his situation hitting home. Under my fingers I felt his pulse stop, and his ribs sunk downwards for the final time as his strength left him in a sigh.

Feeling him sag lifelessly in my arms, I balled my hand into a fist in his chest-fur, and screwed my eyes shut, trying my hardest not to break into tears. After all these years, he forgave me. It was all I'd needed to hear… all the years hiding, living as a refuge in Knuckles' charge. It-

Then the horrid thought collides with me like freight train – Knuckles. Is he safe? I tried my best to concentrate on that, on where he might be found, but I couldn't restrain the thought of Shadow, my old friend, his face so still and… cold. Like it was before he forgave me. It was almost too much, but I held back, knowing there were others who depended on me. I couldn't cave in, not now, nor ever. They need me. I steeled myself, and looked to the sky. If Shadow was anywhere now, it was up there, where I know he'd want to be. It's closer to home that way. As a nostalgic smile played at the edge of my lips, a cool hand was placed on my shoulder, and my eyes whirled to meet grey-green.

'Tessa… what is it?' Wordlessly, her face still expressionless, she stood aside, and waved a hand into the space where Katniss was supposed to be. Opposite her, her brother's golden eyes were painted with solemnity, not least because of Shadow's departure, but with concern for me, and for our friends. It was to be expected; if Shadow knew what lie in wait for us, then he would have been able to help, but now that he was gone… and Katniss, too, but I can't blame her. She has her quest to find Peeta, and I have mine - to find Knuckles. As if he knew the consequences of me losing myself in my thoughts like this, Espio turned to me and spoke, his deep voice laced with angst.

'We can't stay here any longer, Kayla. If we do, the Careers are bound to find us.' Altessa flashed a small grin of acknowledgment to her sibling, before vocalising her otherwise unfeeling assent.

'Brother's right. You can mourn Shadow later.' With that, she waved her hand flippantly, and turned away from us, and began to walk away. Her heartless demeanour brought a glare to my face, but her brother, ever the mediator, raised a hand to silence me, and shook his head sadly. Espio was right; Tess was never going to change.

I sighed, and rose to my feet once more. Regardless of recent events, we had to keep moving. Throwing a final wistful glance at the body of my dearly departed friend, I faced front, locked my eyes on the path ahead of us, and kept walking.

Our pace was good, and we covered ground easily at a steady jog. Me and Espio ran level, and a few yards ahead was Altessa, who occasionally turned round, running backwards, to jibe us into moving faster, or to throw some kind of in-joke at her brother. He disregarded her remarks, and his face remained stern. Altessa rolled her eyes disappointedly, and faced front once more, before stopping dead in her tracks almost immediately after she had done so. She hunkered over, like a predator on a scent, and half-turned back to face us, her eyes flickering with reptilian instinct.

'Careers.' Her voice was almost a murmur, and Espio nodded to her, and jogged ahead a few strides, before kneeling, rubbing his fingers together in what remained of a campfire. His eyes flicked up to mine.

'It's warm… recent. They might still be here.' He let the ash fall through his fingers, and he stood once more. Before I could reply, a blinding white light tore through the clearing, and caused all three of us to bring an arm up to shield our eyes, and Tessa to utter a reflexive hiss as the glare burnt her now pinprick-sized irises.

'Excellent deductions, brother.' she deadpanned, and my eyes began to adjust to the visual onslaught. Ahead of us, I saw the glint of metal that implied that there were some kind of chains wrapped around a tree a few metres away, but my eyes were still too uncooperative to discern who or what they held in them.

Alive or dead, it was strange for Careers to have kept anyone for this amount of time, so I pondered momentarily as to what it could mean, but was unable to spend any longer than that as a voice cracked through the glare, startling me into alertness.

'Run Kayla, run!' I didn't recognise the voice, so I assumed it was the tribute chained to the tree who had spoken. However, as the words echoed in my head, I realised that somewhere in me, bells went off. That voice was very familiar, but I was still too stunned by the floodlights to recognise it fully. Before I could work it out, an arrow zipped past my face – tearing out a lock of hair as it did so – before burying itself shaft-deep in the body chained to the tree. I heard the dull thump as it punctured the skull, and I looked in surprise at the body of a human girl around our age, in whose hand a knife was clutched, which, presumably, had before been trained on Altessa as a target. The aforementioned reaper growled in self-rebuke for not noticing the threat.

A few hundred metres away, bow still held level with her shoulder, stood Katniss Everdeen. A kind of frustrated sadness was written on her face – beads of sweat dripped from her forehead and stung her blue-green eyes, which were already filling with bitter tears. She had killed Clove, but was still no closer to ascertaining Peeta's whereabouts. A seething, solitary tear ran from her eye but, determined to not be outdone by her emotions, she swallowed back the urge to scream, and walked up to my side, laying a friendly hand on my shoulder.

'Come on. There's something you need to see.'

From his position a few yards away, Espio flashed me a questioning look, and I nodded solemnly in reply. He then walked silently over to Altessa, who was still glaring with embarrassed resentment at Clove's crumpled body. With a kind of formal intimacy, he patted her shoulder, making her yelp and whirl round to fix him with an evil stare.

'Tessa, we need to go back.' The green-eyed chameleon frowned, nonplussed.

'Why, brother?' Espio shook his head in disappointment, and sighed long-sufferingly.

'We have to bury Shadow.' Next was Altessa's turn to sigh, and she put a hand on her hip defiantly.

'There's no need; going back will only give the Careers more opportunity to kill us, and besides, even the crows need feeding now and then.'

As much as I was aware of Altessa's uncaring nature, my mind still reeled at the thought of her willingness to leave her friend to rot – had she no respect for Shadow at all? I took a step forward, and glowered at her threateningly.

'How can you say that about your own friend?! What is _wrong_ with you?!' Just before I truly let rip, Espio locked eyes with me, and mediated.

'Leave it, Kayla. It won't make a difference. I'll take her, you go. You need to find Knuckles.' Before she could protest, her brother had seized her by the wrist, and dragged her back the way we had come, growling something to her under his breath. I watched them go, and then my attention turned back to Katniss, who was standing still, waiting for me to follow.

As Katniss lead me to another camp, I realised how glad I was of Espio's taking Tessa back to bury Shadow. It was the right thing to do, and reciprocated the respect he showed us in the end. As much as I wanted to be there with them as they committed him to the ground, I knew I had to keep going. It's what he would have wanted me to do; it's what he would have done. To keep my mind of the inescapable guilt I still bore of his death, I nervously glanced at the trees around us – they were gnarled, bent and crooked in the shafts of sunlight, much like my spirits at this time. But, like me, they were still standing, still doing their job regardless of the pain it brought them. As we reached a clearing, Katniss stopped, and beckoned for me to do the same, her face clouded with darkness.

'I… I'm so sorry, Kayla.' I looked at her questioningly, and she raised a solitary digit, pointing it at a tree some short distance ahead of us. My head turned, and my heart fell through my feet.

Tattered ropes reflected the condition of whom they bound. They snaked around his ankles, biting into soft skin and leaving vicious welts in their wake. My stomach churned at the sight of the other parts of this hapless victim, too – battered, bruised and bleeding, with shattered ribs and black eyes. I felt dry tears well up from my core as I observed this poor soul, precious shreds of his strength leaving him as his emerald-green eyes squinted to focus on mine.

'Sonic…'

Just as I thought the worst blow had been dealt to me, the perpetrator of this heinous crime walked out from behind the tree, and threw me a malicious glare. Thick-soled shoes thumped quietly on the forest floor, and large fists curled upon themselves as he circled around Sonic, and stood directly in front of me and Katniss. I took a reflexive step back: being this close to the truth hurt too much. I nearly stumbled, and regained my balance as I heard twigs snapping from behind us. I felt Katniss turn, and stand with her back against mine as she readied her bow, and spoke with venomous sarcasm.

'Fancy seeing you here, Cato.' I knew Cato being here meant trouble, but I couldn't tear my gaze away from the traitor. My blood was ice, and my body thrummed with cool numbness. How could he do this? How could he do this… to me? I was betrayed.

After several painfully still moments, Cato's voice interrupted my bitter reverie.

'Knuckles… kill them.'


End file.
